


Not the Last Time

by SerenityWritesSlash (Starlinghue)



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Friendship, Future Tokyo nerds, Happy news, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlinghue/pseuds/SerenityWritesSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is upset about leaving things behind, especially Haruka. But then he notices a few boxes where they shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I could die, they're going to Tokyo together! THEY'RE STICKING TOGETHER, THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.

It was their last day of school before graduating; Makoto felt a sense of pride, relief, accomplishment, and sadness sweep through him all at once. After this, he would be moving. In three more days, Iwatobi would be behind him, and Tokyo ahead. He would start working for his dream, he would live on his own, and it terrified him.

The most terrifying thing of it all, though, was that he was leaving Haruka.

As he stood outside his friend's door, finger lingering over the bell, Makoto felt himself frown at the thought. He had already looked at the foggy bathroom window, he knew Haru wouldn't answer... But he pressed it anyways, for old times sake.

As expected, there was no response. Makoto sighed, not in exasperation, but in nostalgia. This would be the last time he ever went to pick Haru up for school, and it made him walk rather sluggishly to the back door of the Nanase home. When Makoto opened it, he took in the details of the hallway; the wood, the picture on the wall, even the carpet. It was a sight he'd seen thousands of times before, but only now was he really looking at it.

And then, in a place where only vacant space should be, Makoto noticed a box. It was full of pictures, including the one of every relay. Why was it sitting out in the open like that?

"Haru?" Makoto called, carefully avoiding the mysterious box as he stepped towards the stairs. As usual, Haruka didn't respond. With a huff, Makoto climbed upwards, his curiosity peaking when he saw even _more_ boxes through Haruka's open bedroom door.

"Haru, what're these?" Makoto called again, and there was a loud splash from the bathroom, followed by multiple footsteps, and finally, Haruka himself, emerging from the steamed room with wide eyes. He was soaked, and Makoto almost laughed at the sight.

" _Makoto_ ," he said, out of breath. He must've really hurried out of the tub. "You weren't supposed to see..."

The taller boy blinked, walking towards Haruka with raised brows. To most, Haruka Nanase currently bore an emotionless face, but Makoto had known him long enough to determine that his friend was disappointed in himself. Unfortunately, Makoto didn't know why he was disapointed, his psychic powers didn't work that way.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked as gently as he could, and after a beat, Haruka let out a grumbling sigh.

He walked past Makoto, glancing at him to let him know he should follow, and the brunet did as implied. In Haruka's room, walls almost bare because things were all boxed up, Haruka took a letter off his desk (now considerably less cluttered).

"This University still held up their offer, even after my race at Regionals." Haruka murmured, quickly handing the letter to Makoto so it didn't get wet.

Sure enough, it was written to Mr. Haruka Nanase and asking to join their team, willing to pay a large part of his tuition and listing off some of the University's achievements. Makoto could feel the information sink in, and for a moment, he feared he and Haruka would be even further apart now.

But then he saw the return address.

"H- Haru!" Makoto's green eyes bugged out of his head, "This is in _Tokyo!_ It's not too far from my school!" He clutched Haruka's shoulders, shaking them excitedly, smiling from ear to ear. "You're gonna live right by me!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Haruka said quietly, lips twitiching into his own, small smile. "There's more than one vacancy at the building you're living in, too, so I thought maybe I could, you know..."

Makoto's heart stopped, "Oh my god, Haru!" He brought his friend into a tight, inescapable bear-hug. "You're coming with me! You're going to Tokyo!"

"Yeah," Haruka whispered, burying his face in Makoto's shoulder. "You're not getting rid of me just yet."

Makoto laughed breathlessly, spinning around Haruka's boxed up room in joy, the other boy twirling with him in his arms. This wasn't goodbye, after all. This was the start of a new chapter, and Haruka was still there.

"I'm going to come get you every morning," Makoto said, determinedly nodding and making Haruka's soft hair tickle his nose. "I _promise._ "

He could feel Haruka smile through his school uniform, "I'll hold you to it."

"Oh, crap, we'll be late!" Makoto suddenly yelped, but he didn't release his friend. He was still too happy. "You better change, Haru-chan!"

"Drop the chan, just for one morning." Haruka groaned, and slowly pulled back. "What about food?"

Makoto rolled his eyes, finally letting go of Haruka's shoulders. "I brought you a crescent roll my mom cooked, now hurry up!"

It was not the first time they'd be late, and Makoto couldn't describe how happy he was that it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
